Breaking you Down
by NekokoCella
Summary: Mello and Near seem to hate one another, but, really they've been having secret encounters since they were young. A oneshot featuring their last encounter together before Mello's tragic downfall SMUT


hm, i couldnt really think of 2 characters that fit this profile so i just chose Mello because he IS a crazy kidnapper, seriously, but he's great and i love him! but, Near...idk if this really fits him, but w/e, i guess this is just the way I like to see him!HAHA! i think all fangirls see their favorite characters in a perverted way like this!XD

well, w/e! ON WITH THE STORY!

oh, and flames are welcome, cuz really, i dont care WHAT you think, so SUCK IT!XP

this is a ONESHOT! no updates will come!

**smut!**yaaay!, clapclapclap!, woooooh!

--

**Breaking you down**

Near sat in the middle of his train set and watched as the train went around him again and again. He wore his usual white pajamas, and twirled his almost white colored hair around his finger. He had heard the door creak open but didnt bother to look at who it was, he already knew, now he just waited for his sweet trespasser to announce his arrival.

Slow, heavy foot steps came closer until they stopped in the back of Near and the Trespasser bent down next to him. Near didnt bother to turn and look, only continued to play with his white hair and spoke to the man with his back towards him.

"How've you been, Mello?"

"I'm sure you can guess that yourself, since you know of every move I make. You even know why I'm here don't you?" Mello, the trespasser, asked in a soft voice next to Nears ear.

Near turned around facing the man, their faces close. He was dressed in all black, with tight leather pants and a black long sleeved shirt that faintly showed off his muscler physique. His eyes traced with black and his gold hair framed his face, that wore a large burn scar that covered almost half his face, making the baby face features he had look harder and manlier.

"yes...I know, i am watching you...always." Near touched the side of Mello's face that held the scar and lighly rubbed it with the back of his hand, looking into Mello's large black eyes with an expecting, and pitying look.

It wasnt Nears fault he was caught in the explosion, but it might as well have been. He knew that Mello had blamed him too, and know he only hated him all the more. Because of this, the love Near harbored for Mello could not be expressed. But, he knew the hate Mello felt wasnt completely hate he felt.

Near felt a slight sting in his neck, and Mello's face became blurry, until he soon saw nothing but blackness and floated into unconsciousness.

Mello watched Nears eye's slowly fall. As Near fell forward Mello caught him in his arm's and carried him away from his surveillance room.

--

Near slowly opened his eyes to see a blur of shapes surrounding him. As his eyes cleared he saw Mello, who was sitting on top of him, straddling his hips.

They were on a bed in what looked like a hotel room. It was a small, musky smelling room with dim lamps on either side of the bed.

Mello and Near staired at each other in silence, only gazing into each others eyes. Near sat up, one hand grabbing Mello's lower back, the other on the back of Mello's neck, pulling Mello's face closer to his own. A tear fell from Mello's eye and a soft sob came from behind his closed lips. Near pulled his body closer to his own and kissed him deeply to stop the tears before more came.

Mello willingly let himelf be pulled into the kiss as his body was caressed by Nears greedy hands. Near pulled off Mello's shirt, going straight for Mello's chest, kissing the crease between Mello's well toned 6-pack and working his way up, using his tongue and lips. Near kept his eyes open as he did this, watching as Mello's face contorted with pleasure and sweet moans came from his lips.

As Near worked his way to Mello's neck he slowly asked, "why are you crying?" He pulled away, looking into Mello's tear filled eye's. Mello buckled over falling into Nears neck, rapping his arms around Nears body. He sobbed, letting little hiccups come from his mouth.

"you...such a cry baby, ever since we were little." Near teased, trying to comfort his lover. "Dont worry, I already know what you want to say. You always tell me 'this is the last time', but you always come back for more. Why can't you just admit it, you love me." Mello pulled Near closer, sighing a soft "I do love you...but this really...is the last time."

Near pryed Mello off of his neck and kissed him gently on the lips. Mello sighed into the kiss, giving Near entrance into his mouth.

"Mnh..." Mello moaned into Nears mouth as their tongues twirled and caressed caressed each others mouth.

"I love you, too, Mello. Always, I have..."

Near grabbed the side of Mello's hips pulling them into his erection, rocking them back and forth, making Mello moan loudly. Near Grabbed the front of Mello's pants and unbuttoned them. Mello lifted his hips to let Near slip his pants off. Near then took his own shirt off. near put one hand on Mellos face and another on Mello's softest spot, rubbing the entrance before slippin in his middle finger. Mellos was warm and soft inside, already wet with anticipation. He kissed Mello roughly, there tongues dancing and lips wet.

Near slipped in another finger, rubbing the inside, on the spot that he knew would make Mello cry out in pleasure. Mello moved his hips up and down, following the rythm of Nears fingers.

"Ne..Near, stop it...stop.. .pant...I...I want you inside me..."Mello begged.

"dont worry, i'll give you what you want soon"

"No...pant...im ready, now!" Mello protested, as he reached down Nears pants, pulling them down his waist.

Mello pushed Near down onto his back, rubbing their erection together with his hand and thrusting his hips slightly. Near grabbed each side of Mello's hips lifting them and positioning them over his erection. Mello slid himself down over Near, grabbing it into his hand and slowly pushing down, letting out aloud moan. Near staired at Mello as he closed his eyes tight, feeling the hottness of Near plunge into him.

Once he had Near completely inside him he opened his eyes, looking down at near. Near reached up rubbing his thumb over Mello's lower lip slowely, mouthing the words 'I love you so much..."

Mello Moved his hips up, just to thrust them back down roughly. Mellos moaned sweetly and panted loudly and he thrust up and down on Nears hardness, keeping his eyes on Nears still.

Near sat up kissing Mello roughly, and putting his hands on Mellos hips taking control of the thrusting, with Mello still on top of him. Mello wrapped his arms around Nears neck and yelled Nears name as he felt Near pushing him down on himself.

"Mmm...Ne...Near...faster!"

Near grabbed Mello's legs and flipped him over onto his back. Mello gasped with suprise as he was flipped onto his back and thrust into. Near covered Mello's screams with a kiss.

Sweat covered Mello and Nears faces and bodies making their bodies slippery as they moved back and forth. Mello thrust his hips up as he screamed Near's name into his ear and came onto their stomachs.The tightness of Mello as he came made Near come at the same time.

Near's body lay heavily on Mello's with exhaustion, and Near quikly fell asleep on top of Mello. Mello rolled over, letting Near fall onto his side, still asleep. Mello sat up and put his hands in his face, and sighed heavily. He stood up and grabbed his pants about to put them on, when he felt two arms wrap around his waist.

a small tired voice said, "..atleast wait until morning to sneak out..."

"he...how am I supposed to sneak...when your awake..."

"please...just dont leave yet.ok?"

Mello looked down and grabbed the hands that held him tightly, whispering. "ok..."

They lay, looking at each other, knowing this very well may be their last time ever seeing, touching, feeling each others heat. "I love you" they both whispered as they fall asleep in each others arms for the very last time.

--

well! tell me what you think! yea, depressing!

Only if they really did have these secret kidnapping meetings


End file.
